Evanora
Evanora is a main character and one of two main antagonists in the movie "Oz: The Great and Powerful." She is actually the Wicked Witch of the East. Oz the Great and Powerful Once Theodora and Oscar Diggs arrive in the Emerald City, Theodora's sister Evanora appears, seemingly gracious that the wizard has returned to help them stop the Wicked Witch's reign of terror. Evanora then asks Oscar to join her later on for a tour of the palace. As Oscar leaves the room, Evanora scolds her sister for bringing an impostor to Emerald City. Theodora tries to defend, believing that Oscar is really the wizard who will save them. Evanora thinks that Oscar could have been sent by the wicked witch and then accuses her sister, Theodora of being in league with the witch. In her anger, Theodora conjures a fireball and hits a nearby vase. To this, Evanora states "that temper really is wasted in you, isn't it?" Alluding to the potential evil within Theodora. Later, Theodora comes into the throne room and sees her sister spying on Oscar and she inquires about Oscar's whereabouts. Evanora states that he is with Glinda and conspiring against them. Then, Evanora magically conjures a music box identical to the one that Oscar gave Theodora (and every other woman he met).Evanora, knowing Theodora has a music box as well, shows Theodora her box and states that she also danced with Oscar the previous night. Hearing this, Theodora cannot believe it, but Evanora uses the exact words Oscar said to Theodora to make her claim seem legitimate and further incite the evil within Theodora. As the two sisters continued to watch Oscar's journey, Theodora became heartbroken at Oscar's betrayal as he joins forces with Glinda (who Theodora still believes is evil). Playing on her sister's lust for revenge and her naivete, Evanora offers her a green apple that will cure her broken heart. Theodora immediately takes a bite from it. The magic makes Theodora see clearly and soon afterwards she realizes that Evanora was the real Wicked Witch all along. However, she is too late to realize this as Theodora begins to transform into a hideous, green-skinned version of herself as her heart disintegrates. Pleased, but in shock of her sister's new appearance, Evanora tells her she can cast an enchantment to mask it, but Theodora refuses because she wants the Wizard to see what "he" did to her. With war approaching with Glinda, Evanora along with the Witch of the West prepare their army against the coming invasion. Announcing that they will drive away the enemy, Evanora is suddenly interrupted by the Witch of the West stating there will be no mercy, only complete slaughter, as she demonstrates her much more cruel change to a surprised Evanora. When the resistance finally attacks, Evanora and the Witch of the West watch invaders coming through the Poppy Fields. Evanora calls out for the winged baboons to attack, but realizes too late that it is a trap composed of false scarecrow soldiers that puts most of the baboons to sleep. However, two baboons manage to avoid this and capture the nearby Glinda (who drops her wand) and bring her to Evanora. As Glinda is taunted by Evanora, the Witch of the West arrives and announces the cowardice and betrayal of the Wizard, showing the hot air balloon flying nearby. Theodora shoots it down with fire, causing it to ignite and pour gold stolen from the treasury. As she and Evanora are about to destroy Glinda, an illusion of smoke cast from a carriage appears as Oscar's head. Thinking this to be impossible, the Witch of the West tries to fire at the head, only to have no effect. In response, Oscar sets off fireworks to scare the witches out of Oz. Seeing the Wizard's might and uprising from the citizens, The Witch of the East retreats to the throne room, attempting to escape the city. However, there she encounters Glinda, wishing to put his father to rest once and for all by ending her reign of terror, and the two start to fight. When it seems Evanora has the upperhand, a magical standoff sends the two witches flying back against the walls. Evanora then tries to finish off Glinda but then notices her emerald necklace, the source of her power, is gone. During the standoff, Glinda grabbed her emerald necklace and crushed it. Horrified, Evanora falls to the ground, and tries to crawl away. As she struggles, her true form is revealed to be wrinkled, hag-like and ugly without her magical penchant. In anger of her fall, Evanora attempts to lunge at Glinda as a final attack, but she is pushed back by Glinda's magic out of the window and is forever banished from the city. However, she is saved by her remaining baboon minions, and swears revenge against Glinda and Oscar as she flies away with the remnants of her army. Appearances *Oz the Great and Powerful *The Wizard of Oz Category:Characters Category:Oz Movie Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Witches